The last rites
by cashewnut
Summary: A look at Ultimecia's final thoughts after being defeated.


All characters owned by Squaresoft

The Last Rites

The world going up in flames. Dust and ash mingling, swirling, dancing in front of me. Who am I? Just a pawn in the hands of a greater entity that refuses to speak. One in a long line that the supra being has forsaken. Why am I here? Just so I can be manipulated and defeated to prove that perceived evil has no place in this world? Hyne…part your lips and let your breath wake your daughter. My tears caught in the unpredictable curve of time, dried only by eternity. Edea, Adel…I am…Ultimecia.

A sorceress? If I hold so much in the grasp of my hands, why have I suffered the indignation of being bested by them? Children that felt like fragile balls of petals in my conscious. Now…they have become steel orbs, indestructible, and they have turned on me, ramming their vitriol and angst in my presence. It sears. Not the destruction of my whole self, but the loss of innocence. Their naivete, my trust that I placed in those before me. They travelled through the eons, and they did what the present, my present could not achieve. Seeds of the future… You have altered the illusions of grandeur of your tribe forever. No more will they have an enemy to conquer. None as resplendent as the one that fades away before you now.

Parting to come together, such sweet sorrow, such soothing pain. Only when we loosen our grasp can we unite again in a better universe, one that will not materialise for me. You have claimed glorious victory, snatched from my ebbing hands. The forces that created me now pull and struggle, watching my disintegration with muted glee. They sing snidely in my ears, ignoring my pleas, ignoring the one that they constructed to destroy so ruthlessly. The governing puissance of nature will add you to its claims one day as well. Till then…

When will you learn? Open up your eyes clouded over by the lies dripping with vile. I fight to secure my place. You fight to safeguard all of mankind. For what? You and I, our names will all go down in the manuscripts of generations after this implosion in the world's balance. One day, the lines that separate good and sheer evil will blur and blind. A confused ancestry will lie strewn all over the plains of what you call home, the Earth you strove so hard to maintain. And you won't even be there to pick up the pieces, to fold them back into place, to clear the debris. They'll misconstrue your heroic images, and vilify you. They will turn reality into fiction shrouded with the death-veil of mystery. I know…I am entering that realm damned.

Night is falling. The waters wash over the earth, cleansing it of impurity, cleansing it of me, creation anew dawns. Famine, hunger, strife, plague, churning and bubbling has now died down for many moons. You have completed the mission that has been assigned to you. But the quest is just beginning. The sea has parted, now walk across the sand to the promised land. But beware of my ire. It will last and the memories will haunt you. Go back as saviours, but you will never defeat the demons that reside deep in the recesses of your souls. The pillars of salt you build from your tears will never be demolished. I take heart in that you will always carry a part of me in your heart forever.

My darkness washes over you and it splits to hearken light, light that fights through every pore of my chassis and chases out the ebony black that has corrupted my being. It calls to me as I fall apart into a chasm of nothingness. A bleak void. It comes to this. The penetration of bright lapsing and mingling with blinding dark. It whispers so incredibly gently to me, caressing my senses, and reaching out to me. I must depart now, but this is not closure, not for you, not for what I am now latching onto…

Please tell me what you think of this? If it stinks, go ahead and pan it, but do say what's wrong with it then. I hope that it didn't look too much like babbling. I was kind of trying to trace Ultimecia's emotions from disbelief and sorrow, to the vain pride that she still holds onto, and anger and mockery towards our heroes. And finally that bit of gloating, and ambiguity at the end. Basically, just try to bring out what I thought she might have went through after her defeat. Or has she really been ursurped?


End file.
